Seven Years : Avec les Années augmentent les Epreuves
by juju07200
Summary: Sept années de vie à Poudlard... On recommence tout à zéro,Je recommence (avec la grande collaboration de kamomille) les sept années de nos héros en incluant notre chère Serpentard préférée : Pansy Parkinson... Amitié, Jalousie, Secret, et Amour seront au rendez-vous pour cette petite fanfiction en sept OS ! ;)


POV Harry :

Ça commence bien… Non seulement Hagrid est parti mais il ne m'a même pas indiqué comment trouver la voie 9 ¾ ! Le personnel de la gare de King Cross allait finir par me prendre pour un cinglé si je continuai à leur demander où se trouvait cette fichue voie…

Ainsi, j'ai eu la brillante idée de questionner un employé de la gare sur où se trouvait le train pour Poudlard, il me regarde puis devient rouge et me répond de partir de là. Je m'éloigne de lui puis interroge un autre agent sur les départs des trains de onze heures et celui-ci me répond méchamment qu'il n'y a aucun train partant à cette heure-ci. J'avance dans la gare au plafond transparent, le soleil transperçant les nuages pour un instant, puis entends quelques choses. En me concentrant plus c'est une voix d'homme, au ton agressif, vêtu d'un costume noir et d'une longue cape verte avec chapeau melon en feutre noir sur sa tête.

Cette gare est toujours remplie de sales moldus.

Je me décide à le suivre et remarque une jeune fille aux fins cheveux noirs à ses côtés. Elle n'a rien de commun avec ce qui doit être son père. De doux yeux bleus, une peau blanche, de belles lèvres roses et une fine taille accentuée par sa longue robe noire. Tandis que son paternel bougonnait, elle se dirigeait nonchalamment vers la fin de la voie 9. Je me précipite alors vers eux et interpelle l'homme ou plutôt sorcier en question.

Excusez-moi monsieur.

L'homme se retourne avec un regard noir. Décidément, il n'était vraiment pas commode celui-là…

Que me veux-tu sale moldu ?

Je ne suis pas un moldu, j'essaye juste de rejoindre le Poudlard Express.

Un coup de vent soulève alors mes cheveux, et l'homme me regarde surpris avant de finalement me tendre la main, avec un sourire on ne peut plus hypocrite.

Enchanté Monsieur Potter. Je m'appelle Orion Parkinson et voici ma fille Pansy ! me dit-il d'une voix fière et hautaine.

Enchanté Monsieur. Répondis-je maladroitement avant de saluer Pansy d'un hochement de tête qu'elle lui rendit poliment.

Pour ce qui est de la voie 9 ¾ … Vous voyez ce mur et bien courrez droit sur lui entre les voies 9 et 10.

Je hoche la tête pour lui faire comprendre que j'ai compris, jette un dernier regard vers Pansy qui m'encourage d'un simple sourire et je fonce dessus tout en poussant mon chariot.

Je ferme les yeux pendant le passage qui dura juste une demi-seconde, puis j'arrive sur un quai de gare avec beaucoup de monde, des adultes comme des enfants de mon âge et plus. Le grand train rouge et noir devant moi crache abondamment de la fumée et pousse un sifflement strident annonçant son départ imminent. Je remets alors rapidement ma mèche de cheveux sur ma cicatrise afin de ne pas me faire remarquer. Puis, je pousse rapidement mon chariot pour ne pas gêner les personnes derrière moi qui utiliseront le passage. Je m'avance tête baissé vers un wagon puis m'arrête devant lui, je porte avec difficulté ma grosse valise à l'intérieur du wagon ainsi que ma chouette et je tire le tout jusqu'à un compartiment vide. Je sors un livre sur les enchantements puis m'allongent tout contre le siège en cuire rouge afin de commencer à lire.

Quelques minutes plus tard, j'entends la porte du compartiment s'ouvrir, je lève les yeux de mon livre pour voir la jeune fille que j'ai rencontré quelques instants plus tôt dans la gare. C'est donc une timide Pansy qui me demande si elle ne peut pas s'installer, je lui réponds qu'il n'y a pas de problème. Elle m'offre un beau sourire, met sa valise au-dessus de nos têtes et la cage renfermant son chat noir à côté d'elle avant de s'installer en face de moi. Les genoux repliés contre sa poitrine, elle regarde le paysage anglais défilant sous ses yeux. J'en profite alors pour la détailler discrètement. La jeune fille devait sans aucun doute avoir mon âge, de fins cheveux bruns coupés au carré encadrent son visage au teint de porcelaine. Et je remarque enfin que ma camarade possède de magnifiques yeux bleus pétillants.

Se sentant observer, Pansy se tourne vers moi, tandis que je reprends la lecture de mon livre aussi naturellement que possible. Afin de briser la glace, je décide enfin d'engager la conversation.

Tu t'appelles Pansy, n'est-ce pas ?

Oui… Je n'ai pas besoin de te demander ton nom. Je crois que mon père a déjà levé ce mystère lui-même… sourit-elle avec gêne, relatant l'attitude de son père.

Je ne me doutais pas que j'étais si connu… Même si on m'avait prévenu…

Tu ne savais pas que tu étais célèbre ?

Pour tout te dire, il y a quelques jours je pensais savoir que mes parents étaient décédés dans un accident de voiture…

Je vois… Ceux qui t'ont élevé voulaient certainement te ménager. Risqua-t-elle en souriant.

En fait, j'ai été élevé par mon oncle et ma tante qui sont moldus et qui détestent tout ce qui touche de près ou de loin à la magie…

Donc tu ne sais rien sur le monde magique ?!

Et bien en quelques jours je n'ai pas eu le temps d'en apprendre beaucoup…

D'accord… Je crois que le plus urgent est que tu en apprennes plus sur Poudlard.

C'est ainsi que Pansy m'explique le fonctionnement de Poudlard. Les différentes maisons dans lesquelles on peut être réparti, les différentes matières enseignées, le tournoi des Quatre Maisons…

C'est au milieu de notre conversation qu'un jeune garçon roux ouvre la porte et nous dit d'un air gêné :

Excusez-moi, je peux m'asseoir ? Il n'y a plus de place nulle part !

Oui bien sûr ! répond Harry alors que Pansy et lui acceuillent le nouveau venu avec un sourire.

Je m'appelle Ron, Ron Weasley ! se présenta-t-il an s'asseyant à côté d'Harry.

Moi c'est Pansy Parkinson.

Et moi Harry, Harry Potter.

S'en suivit une remarque sur ma fameuse cicatrice. Malgré son regard émerveillé, Ron fait vite abstraction de ma célébrité et commence à nous parler avec entrain. Pansy l'informe alors que je ne sais pas grand-chose sur le monde de la magie et qu'elle s'emploie à m'informer sur Poudlard. Ron propose donc son aide et embraye sur le sujet préféré des jeune sorciers : le Quidditch. Le rouquin m'explique passionnément les règles de ce fabuleux sport sous le regard amusé de Pansy qui se permet de faire quelques remarques ici et là. Ensuite, la marchande de bonbons passe devant notre compartiment, tentant les jeunes enfants. Pansy et moi craquons pour quelques-uns d'entre eux et les partagons ensuite avec Ron dont le regard pétille d'envie. La brune et le roux s'emploient alors à me faire découvrir les différentes sucreries. Les chocogrenouilles, les dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue, des chocoballes, des bulles baveuses et j'en passe ! Alors que je suis en train de tester une dragée au goût d'égout et que Pansy et Ron éclatent de rire devant ma tête, quelqu'un pousse de nouveau la porte de notre compartiment.

Une tignasse brune, des yeux chocolat et l'uniforme de Poudlard déjà sur ses épaules, la jeune fille cherche manifestement quelque chose.

Bonjour, excusez-moi mais vous n'auriez pas vu un crapaud ? Un garçon qui s'appelle Neville a perdu le sien.

Non désolé. Répond Ron gentiment.

Non d'une chouette, tu es Harry Potter ! s'exclama alors la nouvelle en apercevant ma cicatrice puisque je me trouvais juste derrière Ron.

Je suis Hermione Granger ! se présente-t-elle alors en se tournant ensuite vers Pansy.

Enchantée, je m'appelle Pansy Parkinson. Répondit la brune à la demande implicite d'Hermione.

Et moi Ron Weasley. Dit le rouquin alors qu'Hermione se tourne de nouveau vers lui.

Parkinson et Weasley ? Vous êtes issu de deux très vieilles familles de sang-purs ! J'ai vu vos noms dans le livre « Les Nobles Familles de Sang-Purs » d'Agatha Sparks !

En effet. Acquiesce Pansy, se demandant si la jeune fille n'était pas un peu trop excitée.

Oh, je ferai mieux de continuer mes recherches, je vous conseille de mettre vos robes de sorciers ! On ne va pas tarder à arriver ! On se revoit plus tard. Ajoute la dite Hermione en ressortant du compartiment.

Une vraie boule d'énergie cette Hermione Granger, doublée d'une encyclopédie ambulante, il fallait bien l'avouer… Pour tout dire, elle énervait un peu Ronald avec son air supérieur. Moi, je n'avais pas vraiment d'opinion, elle semblait juste gentille et ravie d'être là et sur ce dernier point, je ne pouvais qu'être d'accord avec elle.

Tu es une Parkinson… dit alors Ron en grimaçant légèrement.

Oui…

Il y a un problème ? demande-je alors ne comprenant pas le malaise qui s'était soudain installé.

Les Parkinson et les Weasley sont deux vieilles familles anglaises de sang-purs mais nous n'avons pas vraiment les mêmes valeurs… explique Ron maladroitement.

Disons que ma famille est très conservatrice alors que celle de Ron est beaucoup plus ouverte d'esprit…

Ah bah pour le coup c'est toi qui l'as dit ! s'exclame alors Ron surpris par la franchise de la brune.

Je ne suis pas plus fière que ça d'être une Parkinson ou une sang-pure. Hermione vient de nous prouver que la pureté du sang ne donne aucune supériorité.

Pourquoi ? Tu penses qu'Hermione est une née moldue ?

C'est évident Ron ! Apparemment, elle s'est beaucoup renseignée mais ne sait pas grand-chose de ce qui sépare ta famille de la mienne… Alors que ce fait n'est inconnu de personne dans le monde de la magie.

Mais tu risques d'atterrir à Serpentard avec tes origines…

Pansy n'a pas le temps de répondre car une nouvelle personne fait son entrée dans notre compartiment. Des cheveux blonds impeccablement coiffés, des yeux gris froids, un sourire narquois, affublé de deux gorilles, je le reconnaissais bien. Je l'ai rencontré quelques jours plus tôt sur le Chemin de Traverse, chez Madame Guipure. A notre première rencontre déjà, son air hautain m'avait déplu.

C'était donc vrai ce que je viens d'apprendre. Harry Potter est élève à Poudlard ! Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas dit qui tu étais lorsque l'on s'est rencontré la première fois ?

Probablement parce que tu ne me l'as pas demandé et que tu ne t'es pas présenté non plus.

Lui c'est Crabbe et lui Goyle, moi je m'appelle Malefoy, Drago Malefoy. S'introduit-il donc non sans déclencher un ricanement étouffé de la part de Ron.

Mon nom te fait rire ? Il est inutile que je te demande le tien ! Un rouquin, et une robe de seconde main sont la marque de fabrique des Weasley !

Pas la peine d'être si désagréable Drago ! Tu n'as qu'à pas être si pompeux ! réplique alors Pansy, défendant Ron.

Tiens, Pansy ! Je me demandai où tu t'étais caché mais à ce que je vois tu relèves le niveau des fréquentations de Potter. Il doit éviter de choisir ses amis parmi les gens douteux ! A ce titre, je peux le conseiller. Finit le blond en me tendant la main avec assurance.

Je sais très bien qui sont les gens douteux et je n'ai pas besoin de tes conseils !

Un jour ou l'autre, tu regretteras de ne pas m'avoir serré la main Potter… me répond Drago, vexé par mon refus, avant de faire demi-tour et de sortir de notre compartiment.

Tu le connais Pansy ? demandai-je alors après le départ des trois compères.

Je le connais depuis que nous sommes enfants. Nos parents sont amis. C'est un sang-pur et fier de l'être. Il n'a pas toujours été comme ça mais son père a une très mauvaise influence sur lui…

Après ça, nous décidons de nous préparer à tour de rôle dans le compartiment, comme nous l'avait suggéré Hermione avant l'interruption de Malefoy. Finalement, nous avons fini alors que le train pousse un autre sifflement, signe que nous sommes proches de l'arrivée. Quelques minutes plus tard, le Poudlard Express s'arrête complètement.

Je descends donc du train, et vois Hagrid rassembler aux premières années de le suivre. _Glissant et trébuchant, la file des élèves suit donc Hagrid le long d'un chemin étroit et escarpé qui s'enfonce dans l'obscurité. Je pense que nous devons nous trouver au cœur d'une épaisse forêt. Personne ne parle beaucoup. Neville, celui qui a perdu son crapaud, renifle à plusieurs reprises. _

_Vous allez bientôt apercevoir Poudlard, dit Hagrid en se retournant vers eux. Après le prochain tournant. _

_Il y eut alors un grand « Oooooh ! ». L'étroit chemin a soudain débouché sur la rive d'un grand lac noir. De l'autre côté du lac, perché au sommet d'une montagne, un immense château hérissé de tours pointues étincelle de toutes ses fenêtres dans le ciel étoilé. _

Je monte alors dans une barque avec Pansy, Ron et une jeune fille blonde, Pansy me chuchote que c'est Daphné Greengrass. La traversée se fait sans encombre hormis un peu de secousse au milieu du lac. _Tout le monde reste silencieux, les yeux fixés sur la haute silhouette du château, dressé au sommet d'une falaise_. Après être arrivés de l'autre côté du lac, aux pieds du château, Hagrid nous fait monter un grand escalier, en haut duquel nous attend une femme plutôt âgée fonçant le respect, elle commence à nous expliquer le fonctionnement des quatre maisons de Poudlard et nous informe des règles de base qui régissent l'école de sorcellerie. Puis elle nous demande d'attendre quelques instants le début de la cérémonie de la répartition.

Comme prévu, quelques minutes plus tard nous rentrons dans une grande salle avec quatre grandes tables alignées les unes à côté des autres et occupées par les élèves. Au fond se trouvait une plus petite table faisant face aux quatre autres, certainement réservée aux professeurs. Mais finalement le plus impressionnant est sans aucun doute le ciel étoilé, un plafond magique forçant l'émerveillement des petits nouveaux pendant qu'ils avancent au fond de la salle avant de s'arrêter devant l'estrade où se situe la table des professeurs. Ensuite, le directeur de l'école, le professeur Dumbledore s'adresse à nous en quelques mots en apparence simples mais lourds de sens. Enfin, la répartition commence. Une première fille appelée Hanna Abbot est réparti à Poussoufle grâce à l'inspection du choixpeau magique ayant jadis appartenu à Godric Gryffondor et qui a pour mission de décider de la meilleur maison pour chacun des élèves. Ainsi de suite, l'alphabet continue jusqu'à arriver à la lettre G. Alors, Hermione est envoyé dans la maison du courage où plusieurs autres têtes rousses l'accueil jovialement. Puis, arrive la lettre M.

Drago Malefoy !

Le choixpeau a à peine frôlé ses cheveux qu'il l'envoie directement à Serpentard.

Tous les sorciers et les sorcières qui ont mal tournés étaient à Serpentard. Me murmure Ron tandis que Malefoy rejoint sa nouvelle maison.

Enfin, vint le tour des noms de famille commençant par P. A l'évocation du nom de Pansy, je la vois se tendre à côté de moi, je lui souris puis elle s'avance vers le choixpeau. Celui-ci prit quelques minutes de réflexions mais décide finalement de la répartir à Serpentard, déçu je baisse les yeux puis les relève, elle me lance un regard désolé, elle savait que son destin était d'aller à Serpentard. Je lui souris pour la rassurer alors qu'elle se dirige vers sa table et s'assoit aux côtés de Malefoy, à qui elle n'adresse pas la moindre attention. Mon nom est alors prononcé par le professeur McGonagall, je m'avance avec appréhension et m'assois sur le tabouret. Alors, le choixpeau commence à me dire que j'ai des capacités pour être réparti à Gryffondor mais également à Serpentard, je le supplie donc de m'envoyer à Gryffondor pour ne pas « mal tourner » plus tard. Finalement, ma joie explose en même temps que celle de mes nouveaux condisciples lorsque le choixpeau s'exclame :

Gryffondor !

Ma première année à l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard commence enfin. Avant de m'asseoir à ma table, je lance un regard au professeur Dumbledore qui semble tout aussi ravi que moi. Puis, je me tourne vers la table des Serpentard et aperçois Pansy. Cette dernière à l'air vraiment heureuse pour moi et je me dis que la rivalité entre les maisons ne devraient pas être un frein à notre amitié. Ma naïveté était alors à son paroxysme car à cet instant précis je ne me doutais pas à quel point j'avais tort…

Le cauchemar est enfin fini. La pierre philosophale est détruite et Voldemort n'a plus aucune chance de s'en emparer un jour. Voldemort… Je commence à me rendre compte que nos existences sont inexplicablement liées et ça me fait très peur… Lorsqu'il était en face de moi quelques heures plus tôt, j'ai été tenté… Tenté d'accepter sa proposition… Néanmoins, je savais intérieurement qu'il voulait me piéger ! Heureusement que la protection de ma mère l'a empêché de me faire du mal… Grâce à elle, j'étais encore en vie, une deuxième fois. Je vois donc ma discussion avec le professeur Dumbledore se terminer et je l'observe quitter l'infirmerie, sa longue robe bleue nuit glissant doucement sur le sol. Je souris en voyant l'étalage de sucreries qui s'étaient amoncelé au pied de mon lit pendant mon sommeil. Mes amis étaient reconnaissants et manifestement inquiets pour moi. En parlant d'ami, j'entendis de nouveau des pas s'approcher de mon lit. Je tourne alors ma tête et vois une jeune fille s'avancer vers moi. Un joli sourire sur le visage, Pansy Parkinson s'arrête juste à côté de moi.

Salut…

Salut, répondis-je avec un sourire, ravi qu'elle me rende visite.

Alors, il paraît que tu as encore voulu jouer au héro !

Il parait même que j'ai rencontré Voldemort et que je m'en suis encore sorti vivant !

Pansy roula les yeux et rit alors que je rentrai dans son jeu en plaisantant, à moitié. Elle s'assit ensuite sur mon lit à côté de moi, à peu près à la même place que celle de Dumbledore quelques minutes plus tôt. Son regard change alors pour devenir triste. Elle n'ose pas me regarder dans les yeux et fixe le drap immaculé de mon lit.

Il y a un problème Pansy ?

Un problème… Non plus maintenant que je te vois en vie devant moi… mais figure-toi que tu m'as fait peur idiot ! s'emporte-t-elle, alors que bizarrement j'apprécie le fait qu'elle se soit inquiétée.

Non mais c'est vrai Potter ! Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de te jeter tête baissé dans la gueule du loup ? Tu sais que mourir ça n'arrive pas qu'aux autres ! Tu tentes le diable ma parole !

Tu sais, je n'avais pas vraiment le choix… En l'absence de Dumbledore, et comme personne ne nous croyait…

Ouais… En même temps si t'arrêtais de chercher les ennuis ! me réplique-t-elle.

Euh… En principe j'ai pas besoin de les chercher ils viennent tout seul à moi !

Le pire… C'est que c'est vrai…

Les deux amis éclatent alors de rire. Il n'y a pas mort d'homme. Voldemort n'a pas pu obtenir la pierre philosophale. Et aujourd'hui je rie avec une jeune fille que j'ai rencontrée en début d'année et qui depuis est devenue une amie sur qui je peux compter…


End file.
